Ino Screams part two
by SAYDIEsta
Summary: this is my first post , since this is like the Ino Screams part two, the scene in Naruto's filler which Ino pretends to be the Fat princess and meets the Fat prince with Naruto! I love Naruino pairings, and I love Inner Sakura... and I also adore Narusa


Fanfiction

"Scream Ino Part Two"

One day at the konoha Village.. shizune is running faster through the room of Fifth Hokage...

"Tsunade Sama! Tsunade sama! One report came from the King and Queen of the Land of Light".

"what is it?".. tsunade ask

"Their Son was kidnapped by their helpers, We now need to give a Special Task Like what we did Last Last year!!". shizune has suggested

"great great idea shizune!"

after that.. Sai, Sakura, Ino, Naruto was called and had given the task

"Okey Naruto Uzumaki. you will pretend to be the King". tsunade says

"Huwat!! why me.. and not Sai!!".

"Because of your Hair"

Naruto got annoy whispering "Disguisting hair!!"

"and you Ino, Like Last Last year, you are the princess, I mean the queen again in this mission". Shizune looks at Tsunade and Tsunade Smiles

"What the!!, It can't be!!.. why me!! why don't you pick Sakura... I really hate Naruto, He don't know how to handle Mission like Last Last year!". Ino's shouting pointing finger on naruto

while naruto was shocked and scared.

"okey!, final... Sakura? will you pretend to be the wife of Naruto or the Queen?". tsunade asked

Sakura can't control his emotion so she punches naruto the Hardest Abusive punch and Naruto got thrown up in the wall.

Shizune and Tsunade are smiling devily...

"hey! are you making fun of me!!". Naruto's shouting

"Okey, to be more finalized. Naruto will choose who's gonna be his fake wife.". Tsunade claimed

Naruto look at the two Girls. While Sai is laughing inside...

She looks at Ino. But Ino is so obsess with Sai giving Sai Beautiful Eyes flirting

Then he looks again to Sakura and Sakura had a very Plastic Smile.

Until Naruto was shocked when Sakura pulled his ears rushly..

"Okey Naruto! If you choose me to pretend as the Queen. I will not Date with you anymore". Sakura whispering.

"Granny Tsunade, I made my final decision.". Naruto said

"Then who!?".. Tsunade Eagerly waits

While the two Girls were nervous praying at the same time... not to be choosen by Naruto

"I choose Ino to be my Queen!".

Ino Shouted and Scream Louder and Louder cried...

After that.

The four went to their destination. the King and Queen of the Land of Light.

"So you're ninja's from Konoha?". the king questioned

"yeah! were here to help and we will do whatever it takes.. That's our way of being a ninja". Sakura replied

The Queen Cried "Oh god, thank god.. I really really miss my son. he got kidnapped by a group of theft helpers and they are selling him to foster parents or letting them do labor in every country!.

please help our son get back because he is the only child we have and he will be the future prince of this kingdom! huhuhuhu!.".

"Don't worry mam, well do all the best that we can..". sai replied

"anyway, who will pretend as the King and Queen?". the king ask curiously

"this two..". sakura replied

Naruto and Ino had the frownest face ever

After that.. they give make-ups, clothes, hairstyle to them plus royal kimono's

until they finished all make-overs

The first who came out was Ino

She become a real Queen with a glowing long hair and kimono, the blush on plus the lipstic that made her totally a Barbie Girl.

Sakura got Shocked. and Inner Sakura talks "Damn it Ino! Damn it!! why you think you look like a barbie girl. I swear to god, you more look like INO PIG!"

Until Ino stay beside Sai "Sai! Sai!! Am I beautiful".

Sakura replied Ino. "No, Ino.. you look like Elder Chiyo!".

Ino got angry and when she started arguing Sakura Angrily, Sai Answered Ino Surprisely..

"Yes! your gorgeous!". with a smiling face again

Ino got Flattered and made a beautiful eyes through Sai while Sakura speaking while walking away from the two..

"Damn you Sai, is that you're only word for Ino!! GORGEOUS!!".

Until Someone Blocked her way, with a shadow of a tall guy. When she looked from feet to head. She almost got Nosebleed and Blushed shockly and feel Newly born by the handsome man infront of him...

yes.. the one she sees is Naruto,

Wearing Chaliko, with his hair Geled and made him more like a real hot Prince or a King..

His suit shows his abs and his sexy body out. and Sakura got fully attracted.

"Sakura Chan, Do I look like a Real King?".

Sakura was speechless and was shocked..

Until Ino saw Naruto and Stayed away from Sai "Oh! thank god! I'm saved!" Sai's prayer, breaths freely.

"Oh my fucking god, Naruto!! is that you??". Ino's blushing so much like she's like her eyes becomes heart and saliva falls down, Burning, looking Naruto all over.

"yes my queen.. Ino your more gorgeous than before".

Ino holds Naruto tightly and Snobs Sakura.

Sakura shouted soo much Angrily with a demonic face and see Sai and Made Sai her Punching Bag all the way..

Until They are in their destination

"well that is the place for you two". Sakura and Sai assigned.

When Ino Naruto Entered "I swear to god Naruto. Don't Screw this mission like what you did in the previous mission. the Fat Prince. Because I swear to god! I will kill you!".

"You too Ino, Don't use your Iritating attitude and your art of sexiness.. I swear I'm gonna kiss you." Naruto Said laughing like a kid blushing

Ino Angrily Replied. "Shut up! that can't be happen! I'm not gonna give my first kiss to a dull boy like you!!".

Ino walked in front of Naruto Until they knocked and the guards let them go inside.

While Sai and Sakura are spying outside the building.

"hey Sakura, are you okay?". Sai is asking

"Isn't it obvious!?". and Sakura punched Sai's face hardly again because of commenting

Until they technically went inside.. because Sai used his techniques to silently kill the Guards and Bouncers watching outside.

While they really got a hard time entering the main building because it's more risking because of more Bouncers and Guards. Sakura and Sai disguise to be Waiter and Waitress or helpers and followed the two..

While the two, Ino and Naruto was Invited to a room instead,

When they entered..

An old Woman surrounded by Bouncers sitting like a Syndicate but wearing complete Kimono catches their eye.

"so you are King Toma and Queen Ashiya?". the Old Lady questioned and lightened up her cigarettes.

"yes! were newly wed.". Naruto Replied smiling again

"yeah! correct.. but we cannot have our own child. we need to pass them our royal honor but we can't have it. that's why I heard that your selling some orphans here?". Ino's acting degree got improved

Until someone knocked

"your food mam". it was Sakura and Sai disguise to be a chief waiter and waitresses.

"Okey! just stay for a while,". the Old lady replied to Sakura

Then she looked at Ino and Naruto strangely.

"Are you two really a couple?".

Naruto and Ino eyes got big, Sai and Sakura got nervous

"Of course, what a funny Question.". Ino say laughing acting

"Okey! then if your a real couple then you two kiss each other".

The Guards and Bouncers laughed and Clapped while the Old woman blowed her smoke to Naruto like she had a crush on her.

Ino and Naruto don't know what to do..

Then Sakura and Sai heart beats faster too.. Until...

sssmooooooooooooooooooooccchhh...

Ino kissed Naruto hard and long with matching sound.. (just imagine the first kissing scene of Naruto and Sasuke)

And then Naruto got Drowned by her kiss.

And when they get up..

Sakura's exploding until when she's going to shout because of Anger. Sai covered her mouth.

Naruto at first was totally shocked but then smiled like an addict.

Ino wipped her lips and shouted the old woman angrily "Okey! satisfied!".

"hehehehe, that was daring, I thought you're not a real couple cause I like your husband really". The old woman cheerfully talkin

"chief cooks... give me eggs please". the old woman ordered to Sakura and Sakura lend it and look at Naruto and Ino with a burning eye and they get out..

"hehehe, Sakura.. I really like Ino and Naruto.. They really look like a couple". Sai teasing

Sakura cried screaming face and slit Sai's throat very hard

While at the side of Naruto "I'm madame chuki, I manage this organization. I have many money. and many boys loves me, I just got to do this illegal stuff because of revenging".

Naruto and Ino got shocked.

"yes, my ex-boyfriend. he is the one who taught me how to be bad. because of him. I became like this". the old woman getting emotional confessing to Ino and Naruto.

"oh god! tissue please! tissue". Ino replied crying

while Naruto got pissed and bored telling Ino "oh god! Ino! she's really getting me sick!".

"Shut up Naruto! I just got touch by her story! ediot!". Ino angrily replied

Until the old woman madame chuki huged Ino full of teary eyes and all his Guards and Bouncers carried away and cried too except Naruto..

"what the fuck is this people doing, they all got fuckin retarded". and Naruto feel more leftover until he asked madame chuki "who is that guy who broke your heart anyway?".

"oh! nice question handsome king, his his his ne-ne-name is none other than ji-ji-ji-jiraiya huhuhuhuhu!".

Naruto got shocked very much and Ino laugh very very very loud and caught the attention of all. and the place got silent..

The old woman chuki got really angry.

"are you making fun of me young girl". and she slapped Ino so harshly

while behind the door is Sakura watching them and her Inner Sakura talks again very very happy "damn you Ino pig! that's what you get!".

Until madame chuki hostaged Ino and Naruto and bring them to one jailed place.. because she recognize that the two are lying and they are also ninja's from konoha

but still Sai and Sakura are spying..

While in that Jailed Place..

Ino and Naruto are quarelling

"Now it's really your fault Ino, if you don't laugh. we will not be caught!!".

"Shut up! don't be too mean Naruto, why in our previous mission.. you are the one who started it! if you just not ask who's her past lover. or if your not entering some private lifes of others. like a talkshit boy oprah! this will not happen. stay with your sexy jutsu so you will be the next host of jerry springer.".

Naruto got pissed off and so irritating and very very angry until his tounge slipped.

"if your not a girl. I'll punch you so hard. if you did not kiss me. now you're dead meat!".

Ino got silent and her heart beats faster

"oh no! it can't be! it can't be! naruto is my first kiss. it's not Sai or even Sasuke. god!! what have I done. what a big big sin".

"don't worry Ino! I'll forget it.. your lips are soft". Naruto is teasing and making fun of Ino.

Ino shouted! "shu-shu-shut up Naruto, you're wrong. you're not my first kiss. it's Shikamaru Nara". Ino lied

"Oh really!". naruto teasing again and Ino became red like hinata and her ears blows like a boiling evaporation

"stop it Naruto! stop it! WWWWWwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!". Ino is shouting like patient from mental hospital crying.

"Okey, I can return you your first kiss if you kiss me again, my queen". Naruto tell with a very devily pervert smile.

"Okey! Okey! Okey! fine! sure I can get back my first kiss to you. promise that! huhuhuhu! just close your eyes! please! oh god!".

Then when they will start to kiss again..

Naruto heard from far going nearer nearer and nearer.

"Damn it Naruto! Pervert!". It's the voice of Sakura screamin with a welcoming very fresh abusive sadistic punch landed on naruto's face.

"Ouch!" Sai murmured

Sakura punch Naruto continuosly very hard and Naruto face result got One black eye.

"Ino pig! wake up! Naruto is playing you mind". Sakura scream

Ino got more highblood and also give times two of Sakura's abusive and sadistic punch to Naruto and Naruto got it all, One black eye became Two black eyes and he fainted seeing stars telling "why you made me like a panda bear".

Until they don't notice that many Guards Surround them four because they were caught. Until Sai uses her techniques of drawing again and they run and sakura punched, back-ups until they run again.

while they are running..

"Naruto, come with me to this way. we don't have time. we must find the son of the real King". Sakura ordered

they separated in two ways..

Until Naruto and Sakura are running and entered a one room. when they opened it.. it was full of dead babies..

"Sakura Chan. aaaaaahhhhhh... Dead people, help me, I'm afraid of ghost!".

Sakura's Inner sakura explode and punched Naruto so hard again and again

"Ediot! everytime I'm with you, I feel like I want to kill one or I want to became murderous person". until a one cockroach passed by

"whhhhooooooaaaaaaaa!!whhhhooooaaaaaa!! help me! help me! cockroach! help! I'm going to die help". sakura's screaming. and jump to Naruto and they run fast and quick like they are running for their lives.

While Ino and Sai entered another room too. when they opened the door. it's full of children

"gotcha! Sakura! It's me who find the correct room!". Ino was smiling very devily

Until when the children face them. they all have an old faces or let's just say they all are dwarfism

Ino and Sai got shocked

"Hey! who are you?". one of them questioned

"sorry! we just got the wrong room". Sai embarrased smiling while Ino is really feeling grossed and scared totally of those dwarfism people

until he tells Sai eagerly "we have to find the son of a bitch! I mean the son of a king".

Until a voice shouted. "hey! miss beautiful. I'm the one you were looking for, right?".

Ino showed her plastic smile "No! no! hehehe". while inside of him "I hate that ugly dwarfism! he can't call me miss beautiful easily! his so annoying god!! I hope he die! god! please! hope you kill him like letting him go to train station... blah blah blah".

"miss beautiful, I'm the son of the Land of Light King and Queen".

Sai and Ino slowly looked at the dwarfism boy

While Naruto and Sakura still running searching for the room until they had been blocked by madame chuki.

"Where do you think you're going King".

Naruto got scared

"Come on! Come to mama! you must love me at all like what jiriaya promised me".

Sakura shouted with a serious smile.

"stop it, old lady! you can't have naruto". Sakura exclaimed

"Why you fool!". madame chuki angrily screamed

"Because in one look at you! it seems that you are not a real female. you're a gay!".

The old woman has exposed and got more angry

"Hahahahah! now I know why jiriaya dump you! he loves babes not gays!". Naruto's shouting laughing

and Sakura added "plus! Naruto had his real love and that's me! Naruto! show him that you love me!".

Naruto got blushed and can't getz and dumb asking Sakura "but how?".

Sakura shouted "Kiss me! like what you did to Ino".

Naruto got blushed again and suddenly kiss Sakura, but in the forehead and Naruto got red face and fully got shy..

Madame chuki laugh soo much

"What a stupid girl! he kissed you in the forehead because he measured how long is your forehead lenght!".

Sakura got fully highblooded freak and punched Naruto so so hard and Naruto thrown at the wall, side by side and the wall mostly got cracked.

Naruto was hurt and when Sakura pulled his collar.

Naruto then did kiss Sakura soooo passionately

"No way! No way! this can't be". Madame chuki screaming

"Now you made me angry! I'm gonna show you my powers".

While at the back door were Sai and Ino together with the real dwarfism prince

Sai got a very frowny face telling his self. "God! I'm the only one who's not been kissed by Naruto. Please I want to be kissed by him. I hate this fugly girl beside me. all she does is flirting with me but she is not really my type. I like you soo much Naruto... how could you do this to me".

Until Ino screamed and Sai look at her.

"Sai sama.. why are you frowning? do you need help, I'll comfort you". with seductice eyes Ino shows

"Where is the Prince?". Sai ask direct change the topic

"I'm here.. at the back of Ino. Damn! her neck really turns me on! very flawless white neck! mmmmmm... smells like new born baby with an angel breath. I swear! I'll marry you Ino Yamanaka after this!". Dwarfism Prince propose

Ino got very angry heating like hell and extreme fall the Dwarfism Prince in his back hitting the floor so hardly and painfuly like what in Royal Rumble Wristling Show.

Until Sai give the Dwarfism Prince the piggy back and Ino get's so arrogant with a devil mood to the Dwarfism Prince

Until they look at the old woman chuki and shocked...

TO BE CONTINUE...


End file.
